


Daniel.

by fiorisuilampioni



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Sweet/Hot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: La prima cosa che sai quella mattina quando apri gli occhi è che non sei nel tuo letto.Non in quello che ti ospita da due giorni in quel di Melbourne, le lenzuola sono diverse e l’odore che ti circonda non è tuo anche se sai perfettamente a chi appartiene.





	Daniel.

**Author's Note:**

> Questi due mi manderanno al manicomio perchè sono mesi che mi impongo di non scrivere di loro due e invece alla fine ho ceduto in modo clamoroso.  
> Quindi eccomi qui, non so se sarà l'unica cosa che scrivo su loro due ma mi conosco da sapere che potrebbe succedere.  
> Tutte le foto di oggi e ieri sono state fonte di ispirazione.

La prima cosa che sai quella mattina quando apri gli occhi è che non sei nel tuo letto.   
Non in quello che ti ospita da due giorni in quel di Melbourne, le lenzuola sono diverse e l’odore che ti circonda non è tuo anche se sai perfettamente a chi appartiene.

La presenza di Daniel la percepisci nell’aria nonostante non si accanto a te in quel momento, il rumore dell’acqua che scorre in sottofondo ti rende consapevole ancora di più della sua presenza come se il suo odore non fosse abbastanza, come la sensazione delle sue mani ancora sulla tua pelle.

Daniel è ovunque in quel momento e ti muovi appena, senti ancora il calore della sua pelle tra le lenzuola, chiudi di nuovo gli occhi lasciandoti andare completamente.  
I ricordi della sera prima ti investono nuovamente e lasci che lo facciano senza problemi perché le mani di quel ragazzo sono perfette per stringerti e portarti lentamente alla pazzia.

Daniel era una di quelle persone che percepisci subito quando entra in un stanza, come se emanasse calore.  
Sai che arriva perché tutto attorno alle persone assume colori diversi, quando lo hai incontrato la prima volta te ne eri accorto e con il passare degli anni quella sensazione non era cambiata minimamente, anzi.

Conoscendolo ti eri reso conto di quando tutto quello fosse reale.  
Ed era normale passare del tempo con lui nel paddock, prima di una gara mentre facevate il giro della pista veniva fin troppo naturale.  
Quando poi la sera prima vi eravate incontrati in hotel non ti aveva sorpreso più di tanto la facilità con cui vi eravate ritrovati a parlare prima che ti invitasse a salire in camera sua.  
E non ti aveva sorpreso il modo naturale in cui con lui riuscivi a ridere praticamente di tutto, e credi sia la prima volta che siete davvero da soli. 

Senza nessuno del vostro team che sia lì a controllare cosa dite o fate, ed è strano perché Daniel è sempre lo stesso ma allo stesso tempo completamente diverso, a suo aggio.  
Era stata una bella scoperta.  
Daniel era una di quelle persone che, avevi imparato, amava prendersi quello che voleva. Lo faceva in pista e fuori di essa era per quello che quando ti aveva baciato non avevi neanche lontanamente pensato a respingerlo.

Ti eri semplicemente lasciato andare perché ti eri reso conto di volerlo da tempo.  
Da quando Daniel cercava ogni scusa per toccarti anche quando eravate con gli altri, da come ti parlava vicino al viso quando eravate in conferenza insieme.  
Sembrava avertelo fatto desiderare da tempo.

Vi eravate attratti come una calamita senza mai avere la possibilità di portare tutto al livello successivo.  
Quando la porta della stanza vi si chiude alle spalle è come se qualcuno avesse accesso una miccia, lo sai anche prima che vi baciaste per davvero, ne hai la totale certezza quando succede.

Sorridi nascondendo il viso contro il cuscino mentre senti il tuo corpo reagire solo per i ricordi della sera prima.  
Quando eravate arrivati al letto, Daniel era completamente nudo e tu lo avevi raggiunto poco dopo mentre le sue mani raggiungevano ogni punto del tuo corpo stringendolo.  
Avvertiti ancora il sapore della sua pelle sulle labbra. Hai chiaramente in mente di aver lasciato diversi segni addosso a quel ragazzo.

Quelli delle tue unghie quando lo avevi sentito riempirti completamente la prima volta in quella notte, quando tutto quello che importava era raggiungere il piacere.  
Poi c’erano quelli che gli avevi lasciato solo poche ore dopo quando era ancora sopra di te, e i suoi gemiti erano l’unica cosa che avesse che avesse importanza mentre la sensazione di averlo dentro ti sconvolgeva completamente. 

Eravate crollati non sai a che punto di quella notte e non c’era stato bisogno di dirvi nulla.  
Semplicemente avevi lasciato che ti stringesse, ed era una vita che non ti sentivi cosi al sicuro tra le braccia di qualcuno che non fosse un tuo familiare.  
Era una sensazione strana ma te lo eri spiegato dicendoti che infondo, era Daniel non c’era da restare sorpresi.

Finisci per riaddormentarti, cullato da la sensazione che solo una notte di sesso riesce a lasciarti addosso, ancora con la stanchezza positiva di tutte quelle sensazioni.   
Quando riapri di nuovo gli occhi sono due labbra calde poggiate sul retro del suo collo mentre una mano stringe appena i tuoi capelli la prima cosa che avverti.   
Un corpo perfetto poggiato per metà sul tuo e l’odore di Daniel ancora più asfissiante attorno a te.  
“Speravo mi avresti raggiunto in doccia.”

Appena un sussurro che ti fa sorridere prima che ti lasci la possibilità di girarti.  
Ti perdi per un attimo a guardarlo, ha i capelli leggermente bagnati e un sorriso perfetto sulle labbra.  
Riesci a farlo per poco perché ti bacia di nuovo e ti ritrovi a mugolare contro le quelle labbra. 

E odi ci siamo le lenzuola a separarvi in quel momento.  
“Potremmo farne un’altra.”

Lo dici quando vi staccate mentre le labbra del riccio scendono sul tuo collo lasciando diversi morsi che si alternano a baci leggeri.  
“Potrei trovare un motivo per doverla fare, si.”

Ridete entrambi prima di baciarlo ancora una volta mentre le sue mani raggiungono il tuo corpo sotto le coperte.  
Ti perdi un attimo a fissare i succhiotti che fanno bella mostra sul collo dell’australiano prima di sentire i suoi denti affondare appena nella tua pelle, come se volesse avere la tua completa attenzione.

“Non ti facevo tipo da succhiotti.”  
Sussurra quando le vostre pelli sono nuovamente a contatto.  
“Ti donano.”

Gli rispondi sinceramente prima di ritrovarsi le mani bloccate sul cuscino e il suo viso davanti al tuo.  
Lasci che ti baci ancora.

L’unica cosa che percepisci in quel momento è Daniel.  
Il resto verrà dopo da sé.


End file.
